The Voice Inside My Head
by X-Breath of Fresh Air-X
Summary: Short Risa x Satoshi OneShot. When Satoshi is traumatized again and again by Krad who will give him the strength to pull through?


A/N: I really like the idea of a Risa and Satoshi pairing...wrote this story a while back and somehow it never got posted...hope you enjoy! Oh and before I forget I don't own anything affilated with DN Angel, although a girl can dream!

* * *

**_The Voice Inside my Head_**

"Master Satoshi are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"You look ill, shall I call a doctor?"

"No, don't just leave me alone."

"But sir it could get worse."

"I said leave me alone please."

"But..."

Satoshi glared at the servant.

"As you wish master."

"Thank you."

Satoshi sat on the edge of his bed his head between his hands,

He felt sick, but I wasn't because of the constant pounding in his head, or even the fever coursing through his body…

It was because of her, she invaded his every thought and it was driving him insane.

He was starting to wonder how he had even fallen for her.

It wasn't even that much of a mystery, the answer sat right on the tip of his tongue.

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture of a beautiful young maiden, with silky long ginger hair, auburn eyes, and a smile that could brighten the darkest room.

This was that girl…Risa Harada.

How could she have done this to him, she had captured his heart, sealed it away, and there was no hope of getting it back until he confessed whole heartedly that he truly held feelings for this girl, emotions that ran deep within his blood.

Satoshi lay back on the bed; he suddenly felt cold, his fever was getting worse, however he refused to do anything about it.

"If I die right here then, nobody will know, I'll take my secrets with me to the grave."

There was a soft knock on the door.

Who the hell could it be? If it was that damn servant again…he was too weak to get up and answer the door, and whoever it was knocked again.

He ignored it, clutching the picture of his sacred maiden in his cold hands, how? He kept asking himself over and over again…

"_Since you first laid eyes on her…"_ Satoshi clutched his heart, "No…"

"_Yes…you and I both know it's the truth, it's what brought me out in the first place Master Satoshi."_ Again the knocking was heard at the door.

"I told you to leave me ALONE!"

"_Oh, but Master Satoshi you are alone,"_ The person outside was getting impatient, and they were now yelling something he couldn't hear…

"_Alone…"_

"No…stop."

"_You heard me it's the truth…"_

"Is it?"

"_Come now, Master Satoshi don't lie to yourself like this…you will only suffer like you always have."_

The voice inside his mind was driving him insane.

"Hiwatari?!" The voice of a panicked young lady echoed somewhere far away."

"_Don't fight it, I know what you are, what you can become, you are a monster."_

"Stop…I am myself…"

He laughed the air wrapping itself around him like an icy blanket. He felt as if he was being torn in two, the laughter getting steadily louder echoed within his head threatening to take away what little sanity he had left.

"Satoshi…LET ME IN!" a girl's voice again called to him from far away.

"No…I won't I can't"

Satoshi rolled over, and the bed disappeared from under him as he hit the floor with a dull thud.

"_Let it consume your body, it is who you are don't fight it…hush…"_

Like wild fire he could feel it coursing through his veins, breathing heavily clutching his chest, he tried to reach for the door.

"Help…me…"

"_No one can help you except me, it is fate accept it…" _

He was thrown into the opposite wall by some invisible force, the impact causing him to go unconscious…white feathers clouded his vision; and then there was nothing.

"HIWATARI!"

The door burst open, and the young maiden ran inside her lovely auburn eyes searching. Slouched over against the wall she saw him unconscious. "No…" she whispered tears gathering in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

She ran over to his side, hoping she wasn't too late. Sweat trailed down his face from his forehead, he was burning hot, and his beautiful sky blue eyes, which she love so much were shut tight; he was in pain…how could she help him?

"Satoshi…" she held his face delicately between her hands. Suddenly his eyes opened startling her, however they were shining gold.

"I'm afraid Master Satoshi isn't here at the moment," he grasped hold of her arm holding her so she couldn't run.

Risa gasped and tried to pull away from him but he held tight… His face was that of Satoshi's but Satoshi was lost somewhere behind the dark gaze of brilliantly shining gold. "No…Satoshi…you have to fight him."

"Oh dear, we can't have this I'm so sorry that you'll just have to go mademoiselle; Master Satoshi seems to care too much for you."

He pulled a white feather from his sleeve and held it to her throat. Risa tried to plead with him,

"You're stronger than this I know you are you don't have to do this…"

"Oh but I think I do."

Risa tried to push him away, and when that didn't work she turned to face him, and gazed deep into his eyes.

"It's me…Satoshi come back to me please…" tears ran down her soft pale cheeks as she struggled to bring him back to her.

He was starting to get frustrated if he didn't kill her now… The feather started to glow white…he was so close…

Risa couldn't breathe; it was if her very soul was trying to break free of her chest, "No…stop…Satoshi…"

_"STOP KRAD!"_

His grip suddenly slackened and his body felt paralyzed. Satoshi was fighting him, trying to suppress his demon inside. "You WILL not hurt her…"

He was now determined; breaking free of him again he lunged at Risa.

Her piercing scream echoed off the walls.

"NO!" White feathered wings burst forth from his back, and he smashed into wall again.

_"You will not hurt Miss. Harada!"_

"I will!"

_"NO YOU WON'T"_

"I'LL KILL HER!"

Again he turned to face Risa and charged at her feather in hand.

_"NO!"_

Risa stood rooted to he spot, however as he rushed into her, he felt his lips collide with hers.

His eyes widened, and slowly he could feel the anger melt away. Slowly he closed his eyes holding her soft cheek gently in his hand…the white feather forgotten as it drifted to the ground.

He felt something wet against his hand and realized Risa was crying, slowly she opened her auburn eyes and they were met by his rain painted ones She gazed at him for a moment before throwing herself into his arms.

"Satoshi…your back…you're alright…" she whispered into his chest. He smiled, "Thanks to you…you saved me from myself…"

Risa pulled away shaking her head, "He isn't you…I know you and it's only you whom I love…" she blushed a brilliant shade of pink at her last few words.

Holding her there in his arms he realized that he couldn't run from it anymore, he loved her more than anything else in the world; she was his sacred maiden.

"Risa…I love you too."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED R&R!!! ^_^**


End file.
